


A few thousand miles apart

by Violettavonviolet



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Child Neglect, Gen, Genius Tony Stark, Geniuses, Gift Giving, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kinda, Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki (Marvel) is a Good Bro, M/M, Online Friendship, Pen Pals, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark-centric, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Young Tony Stark, actually pls don‘t i can‘t fight, but they r definitely in love, fight me, they are still too young to know it, tony stark was a captain America fanboy, young loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25343848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violettavonviolet/pseuds/Violettavonviolet
Summary: They meet in an online forum about engineering and as soon as they start talking, Tony knows he‘s met his soulmate. Not literally a soulmate, no, in his world there is no such thing, but at least a similar spirit. Another neglected son trying and failing too reach the approval of a father that would do anything but admit to them being good, no, better than they are.Or:Loki and Tony meet in an online forum and become instant best friends. It‘s only them against the rest of the world.
Relationships: Loki & Tony Stark, Pre Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 89





	A few thousand miles apart

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y‘all im back again. 
> 
> I took a week long break because i had absolutely no ideas what to write but now im here and new fanfictions will come i promise! Also im currently like writing a ton of different fanfics so that i can still post when break‘s over. I’m also thinking of like asking different specials for like Christmas and Halloween and stuff soooo let me know if you‘d be interested in something like that. Im not exactly sure if i should write a sequel for this so let me know if that’s something you‘d be interested in.  
> So anyway, here’s the fic;

They meet in an online forum about engineering and as soon as they start talking, Tony knows he‘s met his soulmate. Not literally a soulmate, no, in his world there is no such thing, but at least a similar spirit. Another neglected son trying and failing too reach the approval of a father that would do anything but admit to them being good, no, better than they are. They write constantly, back and forth about this theory or that thesis. They have almost identical interests and their humor is dark and cynical just like the coffee they both grave. 

Tony doesn‘t tell anyone about the new friend he made. Nobody would interest it anyway. After all, before Loki, Tony had no friends. 

You see, the problem with being several years younger than any of his classmates is, that no high schooler would ever befriend a boy of twelve. It doesn’t matter much anyway, because Tony is going to graduate next year and then he’s off to college.  
He can choose whichever college he likes, as long as it’s prestigious enough and he’s deadest on MIT. Loki understands his struggles, he himself is lonely as well. His brother bullies him every day, without their father ever saying a word. 

He’s smart, not as smart as Tony but it’s a near thing and Tony enjoys that. Loki is a year older then him and is two grades below him. It’s the closest Tony has ever come to an equal math and both the boys love it. They are best friends, they tell each other everything. Loki is the boy that knows the most about Tony and Tony is the only one that knows as much about Loki as he does. 

Sometimes, Tony gets a little jealous of Loki, he never mentions it, but he sill yearns for attention from at least one parental figure in his life, or one that wasn’t paid at least. Loki has his mom, who never stands up to Loki in front of his father, but whom he can his worries and fears in private at least. Tony only has Loki for that. He’s thankful that Loki has someone, too. Tony has Jarvis, his caretaker/butler but they aren’t as close as a real parent and child would be.  
He still loves him at least and he knows that Jarvis at least likes him, otherwise he probably would have quit years ago. Still, Loki is his go to person for telling stuff. He enjoys the little tricks Loki tells him about, small pranks that Loki does for his amusement. 

More than anything, Tony Ike’s how he can talk about his dad with Loki.  
Odin, Loki‘s dad is a stupid business man, somebody who’s always informed about everything, somebody who makes designs and he‘s not a very kind man. Tony kind of resents him, just like he resents his own father, Howard. They talk to each other about their days, about every little thing their fathers did to belittle them and they talk about their anger, about how unfair their treatment is. Tony has never met somebody who agrees with him when he tells them that his father doesn’t like him, that his treatment is unfair. The most his mother ever says on the topic is, that his father just has a hard time showing his love but Toy doesn’t believe her, he is well aware that he is only here because Howard needs an heir to his company. 

In the summer before he graduates, they start sending each other small surprises.  
They live on different continents, always have probably always will, Loki has already moved country’s ones, from Norway to England but that is no problem when they both have bank accounts with more money then they‘ll ever need. 

So, they start sending trinkets back and forth. Sweets that they like, things that they think will make the other smile. Tony honestly loves it, he has never received gifts that aren‘t there just to show off the money the family has. Nobody ever gave him something because they thought Tony might like it. It‘s the best feeling ever.  
So, shortly before September, and school, begins tony sends Loki a part of a Captain America Shield, something he loves with all his might. The shield he sends is broken into two parts. 

The first part is with Tony, on a chain around his neck and the other part is all the way in England where Loki takes it with him everywhere, or at least that’s what he tells Tony. It feels good to know that he has a piece, a reminder that e has somebody that cares about him, everywhere he goes and nobody even asks him why he only has a part of the famous shield. Who would? It’s not like there’s somebody who watches out for Tony or anything.  
The next week summer break is over and Tony goes back to school. 

When the first insult about his size comes up, about his looks, his smarts really about his entire being, he grabs the little trinket around his neck closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.  
The metal of the shield feels cold in his hand and Tony is more thankful than ever before, because he doesn‘t know what would have happened had he never met his best friend, the friend that gives him the strength to get trough every day anew.

**Author's Note:**

> This is it!  
> Any thoughts, opinions or prompts for e? Then pls leave a comment down below, i read every single one and they always make my day. I will write a prompt within a maximum of two weeks bc i am very very bored.  
> I will post another fanfic tomorrow or on Sunday or both, who knows? Certainly not me. Again do u want a sequel? Because i could probably write one but im not entirely sure if that’s something any of you would want to read. 
> 
> Well, this got way too long so im just gonna call it quit now,  
> Bye,  
> Vio!


End file.
